


His Decision

by nailivserenity007



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Cheating, F/M, Genderbend Yuri, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, One-Sided Love, Revenge, mention of divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nailivserenity007/pseuds/nailivserenity007
Summary: Yuuri was very excited to tell his boyfriend, Viktor what he discovered a while ago.But then he never expected this event to blow up right at his face, right exactly at this day.





	1. When He Stands Up On His Own Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a universe where men can get pregnant because of dubious experimentations when they were still an embryo. Men have womb that are connected from their anus, and there's no bacteria because of unexplainable effects that scientists can't find out.  
> However, there's a great chance of miscarriage so men prefer women to bear their children.  
> Yuuri is unique, so he has high fertility rate and because I want him to be the center of everyone's attention and because I just can.

Yuuri was quickly walking- nope- running down the hallways.

He was very excited to tell his boyfriend what he discovered a while ago.

Remembering the news and the cold thing resting in his right hand gave Yuuri a warm feeling inside his chest, and so he speeds up and swiftly turned left, heading to his boyfriend's favorite hidden room in the campus.

He was going to twist the doorknob when he heard noises inside the room. Being curious, he placed his right ear on the surface of the door.

He immediately heard moans and grunts. And as a concern and innocent (nope, ignorant is the right word if Phichit was concerned) human being, he thought that someone in the room was being bullied, beaten or worse, being raped, and was going to be left there to die.

So being Yuuri, he quickly opened the door by kicking it so hard (wait, did the bullies forgot to lock it?)

And what a surprising sight greeted him.

His boyfriend, Viktor- who had his pants and underwear down on the floor- was buried deep inside his bestfriend, Yuri- who had her skirt hiked up and blouse's top buttons opened, baring her B- cup braless breast.

To top it all, Viktor's right hand was above Yuri's breast and squeezing it while thrusting hard and fast.

Surprised by the loud bang of the door, they immediately tried to disentangle themselves with each other and made themselves presentable- which was not.

Viktor quickly put his pants and boxer on, forgetting to zip up while Yuri pressed her skirts down and buttoned up her blouse.

When they look up to find out who was the intruder, they immediately paled.

Tears welled up in Yuuri's eyes, and one by one, they streaked down his sullen face.

Yuuri could not fully comprehend in his mind what he just saw. 

His two- year boyfriend, whom he believed loved him truly- was fucking his bestfriend. His childhood bestfriend, Yuri, who from the very start supported his relationship and was the one who pushed him to answer Viktor's courtship in the first place.

Yuuri laughed.

Yuuri laughed at the ridiculous situation he was in. He laughed at the irony of it all. He laughed while tears were falling down his flushed cheeks. He laughed and laughed like a lunatic until his voice croaked up.

Then he focus his gaze on the two people in front of him.

"Did the two of you planned this to happen from the very beginning?" he asked in a cheerful tone, which did not really match his somber facial expression.

He did not realize that he was tightening his grip on the cold thing resting inside of his hands. He did not feel the sting from the cut made by his sharp fingernails.

Yuuri was numb.

Viktor and Yuri jumped like scaredy cats at the sudden question, and had bewilderment clearly written on their faces. They could not find their voice to answer Yuuri and just bowed down their heads.

Looking upon the couple (are they? when?), Yuuri asked again.

"Did the two of you planned this to happen from the very beginning?"

When Viktor and Yuri only averted their gaze away from him, many conclusions popped suddenly inside Yuuri's head.

"Wait, are you two in a relationship already before I and Viktor became a couple, or not? Am I tthe third wheel here? Are you already fucking behind my back without me realizing that my two favorite persons in this world- whom I gave my trust-was fooling me from the very start?"

The two exchanged gazes, but did not comment.

With their silence, it was true then.

"What an idiot I am!" and Yuuri laughed again, his empty voice echoing inside the dark, small room.

Viktor and Yuri could only kept quite, could not afford to meet Yuuri's inquiring look.

Yuuri could feel his blood boiling, mixed with regret, loneliness, sadness, anger, pain, pain, pain, and-

He quickly run out of the room before Viktor and Yuri could find the tears falling again on his cheeks and the hurt that was painted all over his face.

But Yuuri did not realized that he had unconsciously let go of the cold thing he was holding while interrogating the two.

Viktor and Yuri were left stunned and embarassed, but most of all, they were swimming in the pools of guilt and remorse.

They could only catch a glimpse of Yuuri's retreating back, with eyes brimming also with tears.

Viktor regretfully buried his face on his hands, his lust with Yuri dying now. Then in the gap of his hands, he saw a tiny rectangular shaped thing lying on the doorway, where Yuuri was positioned minutes ago.

When he held it up in the light, he was deeply astound.

The thing Yuuri left was a pregnancy test.

And he could clearly saw the two red lines, glaring at him accusingly.

\-------------

Yuuri was running again down the hallways.

He did not know where he was supposed to go anymore.

He could saw other students' whispering and murmuring to each other behind their hands as he made his way past them.

If this was a normal day, Yuuri might clam up and feel stressed with the attention he was garnering.

But because this was not a normal day and he was in a shitty situation, he just ignored them.

Two or three girls tried to talk and ask him what happen. Unfortunately for them, Yuuri knew that they are not there to comfort him.

Yuuri knew that they are just trying to dig more information from him to gossip around the campus.

And Yuuri would not have that.

He did not wanted the campus' fake pity and sympathy. He did not wanted the whole campus to find out what a jerk his boyfriend was and what a bitch his bestfriend was.

Yes, they cheated on him. Yes, they made him stupid and a fool. Yes, they deceived him and tricked him and stumped their nasty feet on his bleeding heart and-

BUT he was NOT a damsel-in-distress waiting for some knight-in-shining-armor to save him from the wicked witch.

He will NEVER wait for a prince charming to sweep him off his feet in the finale after saving him from his evil stepsisters and stepmother.

With that thought and his resolve settling in his mind, Yuuri quickly got his act right up.

He wiped the tears on his face away with his coat's sleeve and put a wide smile on his lips.

He stands straight, raised his chin, and strud the hallways with his black leather boots like a model in the catwalk.

No one will ever fool him again.

No one will ever make him cry and no one will ever make his heart bleed out again.

There will be NO ONE.

Because Yuuri Katsuki will not let them.

For the sake of the baby nestling inside his womb.


	2. When It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my writing is not perfect, with grammatically errors and whatsoever...but I deserve constructed criticism, not flames.
> 
> If you don't like the plot of the story, then you may go.
> 
> I rest my case.

Yuuri remembered how he met Yura thirteen years ago.

Yuratchka was only three years old at that time while he was four. With her long blonde hair hanging loosely behind her back and her tiger print dress flowing as she run all over the playground, she was like a playful angel sent from above.

And how mischievous she was, Yuuri thought, with a horde of nannies chasing her around, hoping and trying to catch the energetic toddler before she get herself injured and tripped in her own feet.

He got Yuri's name from them too, when they were all calling out for her to come out of her hiding place.

Yuuri could only let out a sigh.

He knew that he, the piggy and the chubby kid of the neighborhood, will never ever make her his friend.

Aside from the fact that they will not understand each other with their limited English vocabulary, Yuri was like the Russian Fairy of all the kids in the playground while he was the nerdy, ugly duckling.

She was near, but she was so far out of his reach.

And so he contented himself by just riding the swing while staring at the funny scene in front of him.

Too busy looking at the little girl successfully concealing her lithe figure beneath the slide, he did not sense the two large kids approaching him from behind, with a smirk curved at each one of their lips.

And so he was not prepared when the red-haired one pushed him hard out of the swing.

Yuuri shouted in alarm when his body met the harsh and unforgiving concrete slab, scraping his knees and elbows in the process.

Crude laughter echoed around the playground. Kids giggled and cackled at Yuuri's unfortunate circumstances, making fun of his clumsiness and carelessness.

Yuuri knew that all of the kids hated him because of this crazy heavy accent of his that the grown- ups weirdly thought was cute and adorable.

He knew that in the kids' eyes, he was a freak for stealing the attention of their guardians, parents, and nannies.

And he definitely knew that they were planning to torment him somehow everytime he played in the playground.

He was not that blind to not notice the glares sent behind his back while grown- ups pinched his cheeks and tousled his fluffy hair.

But Yuuri did not expect them to resort in bullying.

Well, maybe except Yuri who clearly didn't know about Yuuri.

But that did not lessen the pain he felt, emotionally and physically.

Fat tears dribbled out of Yuuri's eyes. He tried to suppress his sobs and hiccups, knowing that the bullies would only gain pleasure and power if he made himself more vulnerable by crying out loud, but his effort was futile.

A whimper still managed to escape from his tightly shutted mouth, and his bully's eyes did twinkle in glee.

Yuuri tried to move and get away from his tormentors, who was sneering and snickering at his helplessness, but he found out that he could not.

He was stuck in his position, affixed and bundled by fear, anxiousness, humiliation, agony and grief.

The red- haired bully was just going to pull his hair out and slam his head down the concrete when a toddler unexpectedly kicked off the larger kid in his groin.

That toddler was Yuri, with a scowl planted on her smooth face and her blue-green eyes blazing fire and fury at the other kids.

Deafening silence filled the air, but was abruptly cut off by the red- haired bully howling in pain who twisted around and tried to grasp the toodler's little limbs.

Unfortunately for him, luck was always on Yuri's side, because he got tripped by his own two untied shoelaces, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Without further ado, Yuri hastlily grabbed Yuuri's hand and helped Yuuri pulled himself up with all of her might. Then she quickly led him to her favorite hidden place near the playground, with the trees covering them from the sharp glares of the children which were still following them, sending chills down at Yuuri's spine.

\------------------

Yuuri was so embarrassed at having a girl- especially a toddler- to protect him from the bullies.

And so he just kept quite and followed Yuri, bowing his head in shame.

Baka, baka, baka, he called himself repeatedly.

But stopped when he saw Yuri's violet doll shoes stepping in a leaf-carpeted area.

He looked up, and could not help but to be filled with awe.

Skyscraper-tall trees surrounded them in a circle. Their knotted arms rose ever upward as high as the sky. From these arms came the emerald-green leaves, which was like waving at him and Yuri as the wind blows.

And as he closed his eyes, he could hear the orchestra of different birds singing in the woods.

Listening to the soothing music of the forest, Yuuri felt warm and giddy inside.

He could feel his spirit lightening up, and his sorrows disappearing in the wind.

He felt like he could fly freely like the birds in the sky.

He turned to Yuri, who was watching him not-so-discreetly behind her bangs, and gave the toddler a full beam.

Then he remembered that Yuri did not know his name.

Baka.

"Hello. You are Yuri, right?" he sheepishly asked the toddler.

When the toddler only nod, seeing no scowl on her face, he excitedly add.

"My name is Yuuri too!"

And with all the courage he could muster, he bowed and exclaimed, "Please be my friend, Yuri!"

Silence.

Only he could heard was silence.

Hearing no reply, Yuuri felt his cheeks and ears flushing up with shame.

How stupid can he be?

Did he really thought that the Russian Fairy will consider him as a friend?

Sobs rose up from his throat, and he could feel his tears threatening to spill.

But then he felt the warmth emanating from the toddler's hand in his right chubby cheek, prompting him to lift up his red and flush face.

He did.

And wow, he could see the twinkle of happiness in Yuri's eyes as she rest her gaze upon him.

Raising her left pinkie, she slowly spoke to Yuuri in her cute little voice.

"We must seal our friendship with a pinkie swear, Yuuri. Where's yours?" 

When Yuuri only looked at her in surpise, she raised Yuuri's right hand and guided him to close it to a fist, except his pinkie.

Then she continued, "Pinkie promise that we will be forever friends, ha, Yuuri?" then interlocked her little pinkie finger around Yuuri's.

Yuuri could feel laughter bubbling in his chest.

He did not know that Yuri would gladly accept him as a friend.

But now...

And with a wide beam on each of their faces, they chanted in chorus.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

 

 

They never knew that their spoken oath will be broken after 13 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you guiz.
> 
> You must know that I'm a newbie so forgive me if I offended your OTP somehow.
> 
> Comment down your thoughts with this chapter! I will definitely read those.


	3. Her Side of the Story : Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is in Yuri's past that affect the present time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cut this into three parts.
> 
> Hopefully, we can go to Yuuri's verdict after this >,<

Yuri had no friends.

Since she was two years old, she had realized that people were only there by her side for her parents' influence, status, and money.

They were not concerned for Yuri.

Her nannies.

Her so-called cousins and friends.

Even her own aunts and uncles.

They did not care for her.

They soaked her up with their attention until she couldn't breathe.

They would always flash this fake smile on their caked face and try to pinch her smooth cheeks and touch her blonde hair and dress her up like a doll and-

Just to gain the favor of her parents, who was some big shot in whatever line of business she did not care to know about.

She only wanted her parents to come back home, to tuck her in bed when she was going to sleep, to read her a bedtime story or sing her a happy birthday song on her birthday.

Not a note or a card saying that they would come back as soon as their business affair was done (which they did not).

Nevertheless, Yuri would always wait for her parents to come home.

She would stay up late, sitting at the front doorway of their manor, with the moonlight as her only company.

Sometimes, her Grandpa would accompany her and bring a thick blanket for them to snuggle on and warm them a little bit from the cold breeze of the night.

But after many days, weeks, and months still without no signs of them, Yuri gave up.

She became angry at them.

She would throw all her anger at the toys they had sent her and destroyed them one by one, burning them on the fire.

She started to curse at her horrified nannies and would always throw a tantrum.

How Yuri liked to saw that on her parents' face.

She befriend all of the kids and bullies in the park and with her attitude, she easily became their queen bee.

So when she noticed a chubby kid being bullied in the playground, she was fuming!

How dare them hurt the kid without letting her join in the fun!

But when she saw the disgusting (pitiful) face of the kid with tears flowing down his chubby cheeks, she abruptly changed her mind.

She approached them, kicked Charles, the red- haired bully, in the groin and quickly pulled the child to stand up.

How heavy he was!

Then she led him to her favorite place on the playground, where they will be hidden in the prying eyes of their peers.

She was surprised when he, who was named Yuuri, asked her to be his friend.

At first, she thought he was joking so she did not uttered a reply.

But when the sincerity in Yuuri's voice finally registered in her mind, she was ecstatic!

And so she gladly accepted his offer, sealing their friendship with a pinkie swear.

That was the start of their blooming relationship.

Yes, they completely avoided going to the playground again, afraid of subjecting themselves, including Yuri, to the bullying.

However, they could still play at Yuri's playroom in the manor, everyday.

Yuri commanded her nannies to buy new toys, not dolls because eeewwww...so girly!

But true toys, like guns, play station, and whatever that technology has to offer.

Yuri and Yuuri would always eat side by side in the couch, while waiting and watching for their favorite show in television.

She and Yuuri will always play with play station until Yuuri's mom, Hiroko, will get him at dinner time.

She and Yuuri will always prank Yuri's nannies, and when they would scold them, they would only open their innocent eyes wide and teared up a little bit, then pout their rosy red lips to try to get away with it.

They would ;)

Yuri and Yuuri were always glued at each other's side.

They were like twins (but biologically, they clearly are not), with the time they spent together and the secrets they shared with each other.

Like that time when Yuuri ate extra chocolate bar when his mother forbid him and when Yuri stole cash from her mother's purse (which she did not notice) only to place it in one of her nanny's bag.

She could still remember her nannies horrified look at that time, and the fear of being fired at her only job.

Yuri knew that she's a brat. 

She still was.

But Yuuri likes that side of her.

And Yuri finally felt the acceptance and happiness she was looking for.

 

 

Yuri had no friends.

But when she was three, she had one.

\-----

When Yuri turned eight, her parents got divorced.

She did not know the whole story.

She only heard from her nannies' gossips that her father returned at midnight only to left the manor at dawn with his luggage at tow.

After eating her breakfast, Yuri tried to ask her Grandpa, but he would not answer her and only look at her with pity.

Yuri decided she did not like that look.

And so as she watched the movie "The Ballerina" with Yuuri, she could only look at the moving characters in the screen without understanding the plot.

That continued until she fall asleep in the couch, with Yuuri gazing at her face with concern.

Yuri did not know that it's the only beginning of her life being distorted and twisted into a never-ending maelstrom by the harsh fate.

\-----

The next morning, Yuri's mother returned home.

But Yuri did not know that her mother, who she remembered was always affectionate with her and always read her stories before bed time, had already changed.

When she accidentally broke her Papa's favorite coffee mug which was siting in the edge of the coffee table, her mother shouted at her while shaking her shoulders vigorously.

"You useless piece of trash! You are a useless child! You're only job is to make your Papa stay but you can't! Do you know where your Papa is right now? He was there at his ex-girlfriend's side, being happy and enjoying their life while I'm wallowing in misery and with a baggage like you! Why did I even gave birth to you if you are worthless!"

Yuri did not understand what her mother was talking about. She did not know what was the fucking problem was, knowing that they could buy another goddamn mug for heaven's sake. How much was a single mug? They would definitely not be poor if they buy one! So what was the issue?

Then her Mama suddenly slap her.

Yuri, holding her right cheek, could only look at the woman in front of her with fear.

Her mother who was coming back to her senses, could only look at Yuri's face and her raised hand.

Yuri only caught a glimpse of the horror in her Mama's face before she quickly head to her room, get her trunk, and opened the front door without looking back.

Without looking back at Yuri.

Yuri immediately run as fast as she could towards the opened gate, calling for her Mama repeatedly.

She tried to chase her with all of her might.

But her Mama only stopped a cab, then shut the cab's passenger door at Yuri's face.

Yuri did not give up, she still run, trying to catch her Mama's attention, hoping she would change her mind.

The cab only speeds up, leaving Yuri at her knees, gasping for breath, and crying out loud for her Mama to come back.

But she never did.

She already left her.

Yuri, with sobs and wails escaping from her lips and tears falling one by one on her cheeks, could only look up at the darkening sky.

Did God hate her?

Was she really that bad that the universe decided to punish her?

Her father had left her without even saying good-bye or a kiss to her cheeks.

Her mother had left her, before she could even say I love you to her.

What's more?

Will her Grandpa leave her too, realizing she was only a spoiled brat?

What about Yuuri?

Will he leave her too, thinking that she was not that good for a friend?

Then Yuri realized.

Maybe she was meant to be alone.

With that thought in mind, she straightened up from her position and went back to her own room, shutting the door.

She did not know that her mother's shout had woke up her Grandpa and that he saw the whole scene with his own eyes.

Nikolai could only look at the closed door of Yuri's room, with face clearly painted with sorrow.


	4. Her Side of the Story : Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the last part and the continuation when I already finish my school homeworks and projects.
> 
> I'm already sleepy cause it's already 1:54 AM here in Philippines and there's school...
> 
> So enjoy reading!!!
> 
> P.S. There will be some references and phraises from He's Getting Married, a feature article by Youngblood in Philippine Daily Inquirer. So if anyone already read that, don't put a lawsuit on me! This is already a disclaimer.

Yuri really thought that Yuuri and her Grandpa will also leave her like what her parents did.

She could already imagine how they would abandon her in this cold, dark manor alone and vulnerable when she least expected it.

And so to avoid getting hurt again, she closed off her mind and heart, hide inside her room, and curled up on her bed.

She would not eat or even touch the food her nannies and Grandpa left at the door.

She would not listen to their frantic calls and pleas, begging for her to not do any drastic actions or even consider harming her own person.

Fuck them!

She's not suicidal, okay? (Maybe she was. Whatever!)

Fuck school and grades! Fuck her fake friends! Fuck them all!

When Yuuri learned about the issue and Yuri's behavior, he immediately run to the manor and head straight to Yuri's floor.

He persuaded Yuri to get out of her room and talk to him.

"You can talk now!" Yuri shouted at him.

"I want face-to-face conversation", he answered.

"Then face the door!" she replied, voice full of sarcasm.

"I don't want to face a non-living thing", he talked back. " I want to talk to you personally, without the door separating us."

Silence. Yuri only replied him with silence.

So Yuuri returned home, dejected.

But he came back the next day and bugged her again. He scared her that she will be eaten by a monster if she would only stay inside her room. He even said that she will turn to be an ugly witch if she did not eat her food.

Yuri's response was to throw him two pillows right at his face.

That did not end well.

But what exactly caught Yuri's attention was his statement at the third day.

Yuuri's voice was doused with anguish and agony as he said, "I will just poison myself or let myself hit by a car. Because Yuri did not wanted to be my friend anymore", before taking his leave.

Yuri felt tendrils of dread creeping up on her bones.

Yuuri was just joking, right? Surely, he didn't meant that.

Yuri was just a friend that could be easily replaced, forgotten.

She was not that special.

But Yuuri's defeated steps only echoed and haunted her mind.

She quickly jumped off her bed and bolted out of the room, running straight to Yuuri's retreated back.

With tears on her eyes, she hugged Yuuri's back tightly, surrounding him with her arms.

" Yuuri, you will not do that!" she chastised Yuuri hysterically. "You will not die, you heard me? You will not kill yourself! I will not let you! " and squeezed his hip with all of her might.

Yuuri then delicately held her hands and twisted his body to look at her.

Yuri could show his puffy eyes and the deprecating smile plastered on his sullen face before she could hear what he's talking about.

"Well, if you would eventually kill yourself by hauling inside your room and not eating anything, why couldn't I?"

Yuri's brain seems to stop working.

Did she heard him, right? She's not making it up, right?

Yuuri clearly implied that he would be forever by Yuri's side until she died.

To Yuri's chagrin, a smile was slowly blooming on her lips.

"Stupid Katsudon", she called him, referring to Yuuri's favorite food, then clinged at his arms.

With tears of happiness running down her face, she could only bask at Yuuri's warmth, and nuzzled at his neck.

At that time, Yuri felt an unexplainable emotion in her chest.

\-----

Yuri admired Yuuri.

He was the one who was always by her side after her family broke apart, and became her confidante.

He was the one who pulled her up in the pools of her misery and messed-up mind.

He was the one who comforted her and curled her up in his embrace when thoughts buggled her head.

When jealousy would start to knaw at her mind, Yuuri would dispel it easily by telling her in his soothing voice that she was part of his family now too.

When he would be surrounded by his family's love, he would grab her hand and let her join their family hug.

He would also help her with her homeworks, projects, outputs and reports even if he had them also.

To her gladness, Yuuri became her self-appointed guardian in school.

As time passed, lean muscles replaced Yuuri's chubby frame.

He obtained this chiseled body of an athlete and bewitching almond eyes that all of the females (and males) in their campus swooned.

He got this blue-framed glasses that instead of making him a nerd, only adds to his charm.

Lastly, he had this perfectly sculpted backside that girls (and gals) wanted to slap and squeeze, to Yuuri's indignation.

In short, he had become a fine specimen of manhood.

And Yuri's admiration slowly grew into love without her knowing.

She only realized it when she was fourteen years old.

\-----

Her three classmates, all boys, cornered her in the hidden part of the hallway when she was already going home.

The sky was dark and vengeful at that moment, with charcoal black clouds spatting out their beads of water to the dry ground.

Yuri could protect herself just fine physically.

She would not be called the Russian Fairy or Russian Tiger if she could not.

But not if they target her emotionally and poked at her only weakness.

They taunted her, teased her, mocked her, insulted her.

They called her miserable, jeered that her parents really didn't love her if they could afford to left her only with her weak and frail Grandpa.

They spatted at her face that nobody will ever love her because she was schlock and useless and just a lowly grade piece of junk.

Yuri was close to crying at that time and her face was already red because of her effort to not let out a sob, to not give these bullies the satisfaction.

She knew what they said was false. Her parents, her Grandpa, Yuuri and the Katsuki family truly love her.

But that did not lessen the blow of their harsh word and cutting remarks.

Seeing Yuri's tears at the corner of her eyes only worsen their deprecating words that was added by disgusting touches at her arm, face, neck and shoulders.

She was seriously going to have a panic attack at that instant.

But Yuuri came in the scene, soaking wet, and charged.

He grabbed the wrist of the guy that was touching her face then threw his fist at her offender's gut.

He slapped his right palm down on the second guy's face, shattering his nose and smashed his elbow into the side of the third guy that was trying to tackle him on the ground.

It was a full-blown fighting scene and Yuuri was clearly winning, even if he was at disadvantage with the number.

Yuri tried to help, really.

But she was stuck at her feet, gazing at how Yuuri managed to defeat the three bullies by his own.

Just. For. Her. Sake.

Nobody had ever fought for her before that.

Since she was two, she already pasted in her mind that she must learn how to protect herself because nobody will and nobody can.

But looking at Yuuri now...

Then she was struck.

Not by lightning, but by a realization that shaked her to the core and left her in daze.

She loves Yuuri.

She, Yuri, loves her bestfriend, Yuuri.

And when Yuuri, sporting a bruised hand and a cut on his left cheek, grabbed her hand and led her out of the campus as fast as he can with the rain still pouring down at their quickly soggy clothes...

She could only stare at their joined hands.

His warm hands which enveloped hers, as if protecting her from this evil and cruel world.

And as they run under the rumbling sky, she could only think.

Yuuri made it a point to be the rescuer, not the one being rescued.

And she was terrified that she was happy and maybe going used to that idea.


	5. I'm Sorry

To all of the readers of this fanfic,

I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry.

Things got busy these past few months as I'm a graduating student in Senior High School. Even if I have the flow of the fanfiction in my head, I can't write it. I need to focus on my studies now especially because I need to maintain my rank.

Please please don't give up on this fanfic and on this YoI fandom. I may tire you out because of waiting but please...

You can subscribe to this fanfic to automatically get notification when I'll update.

Thanks for hearing me out,  
nailivserenity007

**Author's Note:**

> I accept kudos and comments! ;)
> 
> And please support my coffee addiction at https://ko-fi.com/nailivserenity !!!


End file.
